Appel Intérieur
by ANNIE11117
Summary: Découvrons comment Jonathan Wolberton Randall se transforme en "Black Jack" lorsqu'il répond aux appels intérieurs de sa face sombre. Court OS sur la dualité bien/ mal du capitaine des Dragons de l'armée anglaise, inspirée par la série "Manifest". Se situe avant la saison 1 centre sur Jonathan Randall avec mention de Jamie Fraser. Bonne lecture


**Appel Intérieur**

Disclaimmer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, j'écris juste pour le plaisir.

Une idée saugrenue qui m'est venue en regardant la série "Manifest" (où les personnages reçoivent des "appels intérieurs" les poussant à agir pour sauver des personnes) et qui m'a inspirée pour ce court one shoot basée sur la personnalité de Jonathan "Black Jack" Randall. Bonne lecture.

Par cette soirée d'hiver glaciale et sombre, Jonathan Randall, capitaine de l'armée anglaise, regardait par la fenêtre de son modeste logis, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur de sa chambrette. Il n'avait point allumé de chandelle, laissant peu à peu l'obscurité envahir la pièce. La noirceur qui avait entièrement pénétré les murs et recouvert tout l'espace alentour de sa glaçante froideur ne gênait nullement l'homme rendu presque invisible dans ce sinistre décor. Et pour cause. Car celui qui était appuyé contre le mur n'était pas Jonathan Randall le fier officier de l'armée anglaise mais son double maléfique, "Black Jack" Randall.

"Black Jack" alias son âme damnée, la Bête qu'il abritait dans les profondeurs de son être et le noir secret de Jonathan Randall. Son alter ego qui avait ce soir repris le contrôle et était sorti de sa tanière. Voilà pourquoi aucune lumière n'éclairait en ce soir d'hiver la pièce, "Black Jack" ayant une nette prédilection pour l'obscurité.

Par ailleurs, l'obscurité était sa plus précieuse alliée, car bien malin celui qui devinerait ce troublant secret que dissimulait l'officier de l'armée anglaise sous son apparence froide et son mutisme hautain envers ses subalternes. Jonathan Randall avait vite bien compris que si la lumière était sa force, l'obscurité était, elle, son ennemie car c'était dans l'obscurité que se terrait son plus noir secret.

Mais Jonathan Randall était aussi et avant tout un homme intelligent ayant un lourd secret à dissimuler. Au fil du temps et des galons vaillamment gagnés sur les champs de batailles, il avait appris à perfectionner son image, à peaufiner son personnage pour que personne jamais ne devine sa double identité.

Son attitude froide et méprisante qu'il avait si bien peaufiné au cours de ces dernières années n'avait qu'un seul but, qu'une seule fonction mais une fonction vitale. Dissimuler son terrible secret car cette double identité ne devait en rien affecter sa carrière dans l'armée anglaise. C'était-là un point très important aux yeux de l'ambitieux capitaine.

Un capitaine qui comptait bien encore monter en grade. Il avait fait ses preuves et ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Pas tant qu'il tenait "Black Jack" sous son contrôle. C'était la seule règle qu'il s'était fixée, ne jamais perdre le contrôle. Et jusqu'à présent son plan avait plutôt bien réussi, il avait donc pu assumer sa double identité tout en réussissant à sauver les apparences. Car Jonathan Randall croyait aux apparences. Il pressentait surtout que rester au dessus de tous soupçons était sa meilleure arme, sa seule porte de sortie, sa botte secrète. Il ne le savait que trop, il n'était pas en bonne grâce auprès de certains de ses supérieurs. Son surnom parlait de lui-même.

Ironie du sort c'était en faisant ses preuves sur les champs de batailles qu'il y avait gagné ce surnom, surnom qu'il détestait car cette nouvelle dénomination avait permis de rendre réel cet autre être, cette part d'obscurité qui partageait déjà son identité. La Bête qui habitait alors son âme s'était totalement approprié ce nouveau nom et "Black Jack" était alors devenu une réalité avec laquelle Jonathan avait du apprendre à vivre.

Cette réalité ne posait plus aujourd'hui de problème à l'ambitieux capitaine de l'armée anglais. Lucide, ce dernier savait très bien qu'il y avait toujours eu une part d'ombre en lui, une part sombre présente depuis bien trop longtemps pour qu'il résiste encore et toujours à ses appels intérieurs. Il était plus facile de renoncer à la lutte intérieure qu'il s'était imposé pendant un certain temps que de vouloir résister encore et toujours aux appels intérieurs de la Bête. Non mieux valait la nourrir quand elle avait faim que d'essayer de lui échapper. C'était la triste conclusion à laquelle il était arrivé après avoir essayé vainement de lutter contre sa dualité pendant sa jeunesse.

Hélas, sa part d'ombre ayant toujours été plus forte que sa bonne conscience, il avait fini par cédé à ses mauvais désirs, ses mauvais penchants, à ces appels intérieurs de plus en plus pressants, de plus en plus impérieux.

Mais céder ainsi à ces appels intérieurs avaient aussi des conséquences, conséquences que Jonathan percevaient fort bien. Il le savait, il perdait de plus en plus sa propre identité et pire encore il perdait peu à peu son humanité. Le mal qui était en lui grandissait et de devenait de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'il cédait aux appels intérieurs de "Black Jack".

Toutefois, tant qu'il pouvait continuer de dissimuler son secret aux yeux de ses supérieurs, le capitaine Randall estimait cette situation sans gravité réelle pour sa carrière. Après tout, il avait jusqu'à présent toujours réussi à garder le contrôle sur "Black Jack" et il entendait bien que cela reste ainsi. Voilà pourquoi il mettait un point d'honneur à ce que personne absolument personne ne découvre que "Black Jack" était le mal absolu et qu'il faisait désormais partie intégrante de l'identité de Jonathan Wolberton Randall, respectable capitaine des dragons de l'armée anglaise.

Cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'il avait été affecté dans cette nouvelle garnison ce qu'il avait interprété comme l'occasion de prendre un nouveau départ. A sa grande satisfaction, ces dernières semaines il avait tenu ses résolutions en dissimulant adroitement son secret tout en gardant le contrôle sur la Bête, aussi son affection dans ce coin paumé d'Irlande s'était traduit par un sentiment de paix intérieure offrant un agréable repos à son âme tourmentée.

Jusqu'à ce soir d'hiver sombre, froid et glaçant. Ce soir d'hiver où cette paix intérieure si chèrement acquise venait de voler en éclat. A cause d'un Écossais roux, sauvage et insolent que le destin venait de mettre sur son chemin. L'officier britannique venait de vivre sa première rencontre avec Jamie Fraser et avait tout de suite compris que cet Écossais de malheur serait celui qui causerait sa perte. Ce Jamie Fraser ne pouvait pas encore le savoir mais sans le vouloir il avait réveillé la Bête qui sommeillait en Jonathan. Une Bête qui avait faim d'une nouvelle victime. Ça tombait bien car le capitaine voulait lui aussi briser la résistance de ce fougueux jeune homme qui en à peine une rencontre lui avait déjà donné du fil à retordre. Aussi, tout en sachant très bien qu'il était très probablement en train de commettre une folie voir carrément un suicide, Jonathan Wolberton Randall ne fut pas long ce soir d'hiver à prendre sa décision.

Tant pis pour son humanité, tant pis pour sa bonne conscience, sa part sombre venait de lui lancer un nouvel appel intérieur et sa résistance morale n'avait guère tenue face à la puissance de cet appel ni face à l'attrait du danger que représentait une victime de choix telle ce fougueux Écossais.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un plan d'action et c'était précisément ce à quoi il était en train de réfléchir en cette lugubre soirée d'hiver dans sa chambre plongée dans la plus totale obscurité.

Car, ce soir, voyant que Jonathan avait positivement répondu à son appel intérieur, "Black Jack" s'était réveillé et venait réclamer sa prochaine victime : Jamie Fraser.

Fin

Une petite review, please ?


End file.
